


The Back of the Neck

by DeathStricken (douchebagmcpickle)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, I don't know about ships rn, Other, Possession, a little violent, but tags will definitely be updated, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douchebagmcpickle/pseuds/DeathStricken
Summary: It's been two years since Ladybug and Chat Noir began protecting the city of Paris from the evil Pappillon. Things are good for the heroes until a sudden change in Chat Noir sends the team into a spiralling disaster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched suicide squad and it was idk it was fine I guess. Anyway this is inspire by the Enchantress but don't read too much into it. Enjoy!

Gabriel Agreste was a busy man. Running a fashion empire took time and dedication. He devoted the entirety of his time to his work. Trivial things were not important. Natalie dealt with those small matters, including most things to do with his son, Adrien, now 17 years old.

But an exception was made.

It was a late night, and Gabriel was going over the designs given to him by his newest interns. The room was dark, the only light coming from the open window, where dim moonlight illuminated his wooden desk. His lips were pressed into a thin line as he flipped through the sketches. Nothing stood out. None of these would be good enough.

The office door swung open. Natalie stood, looking anxious, gripping her tablet so hard her knuckles were white. She pushed her glasses up her nose, straightening her skirt. Her jaw was clenched tight, and she looked at him as if she had no idea what to say.

“What is it, Natalie, I am very busy,” Gabriel said, a scolding tone pulling through his monotone voice.

“Uh, yes,” she said, stepping into the office, her heeled shoes clicking on the floor. “Well, I, um--” she took a breath, taking her tablet in both hands. “There's something you need to see.”

Gabriel looked at her. He looked at her anxious eyes, the sweat on her temple. Her messy posture and nervous tone, unusual for her typically calm demeanour. After a moment. He nodded. “Very well.”

Natalie stepped forward, fiddling with the tablet for a moment before holding it out for her boss to see. Security camera footage began to play. It showed the camera facing just outside Adrien’s window.

Nothing looked wrong for a few seconds. Then out of the shadows came a familiar figure. It scaled the wall and crawled inside the bedroom window, leather tail flipping in the wind. The window slid shut and a flash of light was seen from inside the room.

Gabriel watched carefully. His lips were pressed firm together, not even a twitch of emotion showing on his face. When the tape ended, he nodded. “Thank you, Natalie. Dismissed.”

She looked surprised. “But aren't you concerned-”

“Dismissed,” he repeated, more firmly this time. Natalie bowed her head, _click click click_ ing out the door and gently closing it behind her.

He drummed his fingers on the desk, then reached for the phone across for him. Long, slender fingers pressed each button, entering numbers with care, then held the receiver to his ear. It rang once, twice, then a deep, distorted voice answered.

“I would like to call in... a favour,” Gabriel said, drawing out his words.

And as he spoke to the man on the phone, a small white butterfly fluttered in through the open window, and perched delicately on Gabriel’s finger.

-|-

“ _Bon jouer!_ ”

The pair of heroes bumped their gloved fists together, celebrating another battle won for the city of Paris. The people were safe, as were their Miraculous Stones. The Lucky Charm fixed anything broken in the heat of battle and everything was safe again.

At least that's what they thought.

“Patrol tomorrow, My Lady?” Chat Noir asked, leaning forward with both hands on his extended baton. He had a flirty smirk on his face, as he always did when they spoke.

Ladybug spun her yo-yo, turning, as if deciding which route she would take home. “If I can find the time in my schedule, I’ll be there,” she said, finally choosing a direction for which she would be leaving. Chat bowed to her, retracting the baton and sliding into the holster at his hip, making a remark about how he would be counting the minutes until he saw her again. Ladybug simply rolled her eyes, turning to leave with a short goodbye.

Then he hit the ground.

He let out a cry of pain, loud enough for nearby Parisians to run to their windows in fear of another akuma attack. Chat Noir was curled up on the stone walk, his hands gripping the back of his neck.

“Chat! Chat, are you alright?” Ladybug exclaimed, dropping down beside him. His back was spasming, she could see it, and he was moaning in pain. She reached out her hand, slow, hesitant. “...Chat?”

The moment her hand made contact with his shoulder, she was knocked back onto the pavement, so fast she could barely comprehend what happened. Chat was on his feet, hunched over slightly, breathing heavily, nearly growling.

Then his hand was gripping her throat, lifting her up. Her fingers clawed at his hand, gasping for air, unable to breathe, his claws pinching the sensitive skin. Ladybug tried to scream, but she couldn't. She couldn't force the sound out.

Her vision started to blur, but she could see him. His sharp, bared teeth, once-green eyes now a vibrant red, and rabbid. He was looking right at her, drilling into her.

“Ch-chat…” she managed, grasping at his hand around her throat. He dropped her and she hit the pavement hard. She gasped for her air, clutching her chest, blinking the dark spots away from her vision.

Chat Noir looked at her for a second, before turning and bounding through the shadows without even so much as a goodbye.

-|-

Marinette wore her hair down the next day, wrapping a scarf around her neck to hide the dark purple bruises that covered her slender neck. She was quiet, and she could hardly focus on her work.

Alya questioned the scarf while their teacher was out of the room. Marinette brushed her off.

“Is that a hickey?” Alya asked, shocked as she managed to push part of the scarf down with her pencil. Marinette shifted away and pulled the fabric up, looking away from her friend.

Later in the period, Alya managed to pull the scarf down further, this time seeing the dark fingerprints around her throat, revealing themselves not to be love marks at all. “...What the fuck?”

“It's nothing,” Marinette said, gathering her things she quietly excusing herself to the bathroom. She hurried through the halls, into the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. She pulled off her scarf and brought her fingers up to feel the heat rising off the bruises and let herself cry for the first time since it’d happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> So Gabriel as Hawk Moth isn't really my belief for canon but it's a necessary plot point for this story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, next chapter soon to come. 
> 
> To yell at me and shit, DM me on tumblr; deathstricken.tumblr.com


End file.
